Fatal Sin
by DeaBalck
Summary: Il Fatal Sin. Luogo di incontro in cui maghi e streghe saziavano la propria fame di lussuria e dissetavano la voglia di peccato. Posto che puzzava così deliziosamente di carezze corrotte e tenerezze pagate.


**Rating: **nc17

**Genere:** Romantico, Erotico

**Personaggi:** Draco/Hermione

**Nota:** Alternate Universe (AU), One-shot, OOC, Lemon

**Fatal Sin**

_"Di tutti i quartieri in quell'agglomerato strano ed avventuroso, chiamato Londra, forse Soho [... disordinato, pieno di greci, di paria, di gatti, di italiani, di pomodori, di ristoranti, di organetti, di stoffe variopinte, di nomi stravaganti, di gente alle finestre, stava proprio lontano dalle vie del pubblico britannico medio".  
John Galsworthy_

Quando anche l'ultimo dei dodici rintocchi, che segnano il lento trascorrere della mezzanotte, si è dissolto per le buie e deserte strade della città, Londra si appresta a diventare teatro di oscuri misteri ed intensi _segreti..._  
Sentimenti nascosti, intime confessioni, incontri illeciti di cui l'Eros è l'unico spettatore.  
Attento e taciturno, dall'alto del suo piedistallo, il dio osserva le arcane vicende che sorgono al calar del sole.

La celebre statua dell'Angelo della Carità dominava, gloriosa, dall'alto della piazza di Piccadilly Circus...cuore della _Londra Noir_.

Poco lontano dal centro di West End, è situata la zona di _Soho...il quartiere a luci rosse della borghese capitale._

**Custode segreto di sfrenate e malsane passioni.**

L'antica riserva di caccia, con il tempo, si era tinta di rosso, rendendo spregiudicata la Londra puritana.

Molti erano i locali in cui i cacciatori potevano adescare le prede che meglio allettavano le più inconfessabili fantasie, in cui uomini e donne giocavano a sedursi, ma solo uno era il luogo in cui i clienti potevano divertirsi a celare la propria identità con un tocco di bacchetta.

Il _**Fatal Sin.**_  
Luogo di incontro in cui maghi e streghe saziavano la propria fame di lussuria e dissetavano la voglia di peccato.  
Posto che puzzava così deliziosamente di carezze corrotte e tenerezze pagate.

L'interno del locale era molto ampio ed elegante.

Il pavimento era rivestito di pregiato marmo arabescato grigio scuro con striature bianche.

La tenue luce delle magiche candele poste alle pareti si diffondeva soffusa per l'intera sala,  
riflettendosi contro le lisce colonne binate in travertino grigio antico.

Al centro della sala vi era posto uno splendido pianoforte del XIX° secolo.  
Un morbido drappo rosso di Persia ricopriva la lunga coda nera e lucida.

Tavolini in ferro battuto rivestiti di rosso si alternavano a comodi salottini di pelle nera.

**Tutto emanava una sensazione di incantevole seduzione...  
...tutto emanava una sensazione di perdizione.**

Gli avventori si deliziavano ad ingannarsi a vicenda - _ad ingannare sè stessi _- con infidi incantesimi.  
Non esisteva la differenza tra preda e cacciatore...tutti erano vittime delle loro stesse trappole.

Esisteva solo UN predatore, che dall'alto del suo illusorio trono scrutava con sguardo felino tra folla per cercare la sua preda.

Sedeva distintamente su un comodo divano di vellutata pelle nera.  
La pregiata camicia di Popeline in seta grigia ricadeva sulle larghe spalle. I primi bottoni della mise erano stati lasciati aperti, facendo intravedere parte dell'ampio torace.

Le gambe erano elegantemente accavallate l'una sull'altra.  
La linea di pantaloni neri dal taglio classico fasciava alla perfezione le cosce muscolose al punto giusto, per poi seguire la sensuale piega del ginocchio.

I biondi capelli ricadevano in piccole ciocche scomposte sulla fronte, sfiorando, poi, la diafana guancia.

Draco Malfoy non aveva bisogno di nascondersi dietro insidiose e menzognere maschere.

**Era un bastardo.  
Ne era consapevole.  
Ne era fiero.**

Sin dai tempi di Hogwarts aveva imparato a considerare le donne dei semplici oggetti di poco prezzo e, come tali, andavano usate!

Erano disposte a tutto, a qualsiasi compromesso, pur di scaldare le lenzuola del suo letto, anche per una sola notte.  
Non tutte, però, erano degne di avvicinarsi all'ex Principe Delle Serpi.  
Era lui a decidere con chi divertirsi.  
Prendeva ciò che voleva.  
Usava le donne come giocattoli, gettandole via per uno nuovo, dopo essersi divertito.

**Nessuna osava resistergli.  
Nessuna tranne lei. **

Lei che desiderava.  
Lei che non poteva avere.  
Lei per la quale provava un profondo odio, alimentato dal disprezzo che le leggeva in quei maledetti occhi d'oro. 

Serrò duramente la mascella, digrignando i denti per l'irritazione che cresceva.

**Quella sporca Mezzosangue che prepotentemente si insinuava nei suoi sogni più proibiti, eccitandolo fino all'inverosimile.**

Un perfido sorriso andò ad increspargli le sottili labbra rosee.

**Quante volte aveva immaginato - desiderato - di poterla prendere, di possederla fino a farle male?  
Fino a farle gridare il suo nome?  
Troppe**.

Al solo pensiero di lei, un moto di rabbia iniziò a sopraffarlo violentemente.

Buttò giù l'ultimo sorso di fire whisky avidamente, per poi gettare lentamente la testa all'indietro, riversando la cascata di serici capelli biondi sullo schienale del divano.

Voleva godere di quell'illusorio calore.  
Gustarlo.  
Avvertire quel liquido cocente attraverso la gola.  
Sempre più giù, fino a sentirlo ardere insieme all'eccitazione.

Alzò di nuovo la testa, puntando lo sguardo acceso e caliginoso su colei che quella notte avrebbe avuto l'onore di entrare nel suo letto.

L'aveva osservata dall'inizio della serata.  
Dal suo trionfale ingresso nel mantello nero.  
L'aveva contemplata nella sua seducente camminata, seguendo il fluido movimento dei fianchi.  
L'abito rosso carminio di georgette le arrivava quasi al ginocchio e ondeggiava seguendo i suoi morbidi passi.

Poggiò il bicchiere ormai vuoto sul tavolino di cristallo posto alla sua destra e con un sorriso sbieco abbandonò il suo privé per dirigersi verso la sua vittima.  
Con passo distinto e cadenzato attraversò la sala, attirando su di sé gli sguardi avidi e famelici delle _signore_ presenti.

**Lo desideravano...**

Sorrise soddisfatto.

Povere illuse, quella sera non avrebbe scelto nessuna di loro.  
Le sue attenzioni erano tutte per quella creatura che era seduta al bancone del bar.

**...lui desiderava lei.**

_L'aveva sempre desiderata... _

Era seduta su un alto sgabello nero.  
Gli dava le spalle.  
I capelli corvini ricadevano in morbidi boccoli, ed erano acconciati in modo da lasciare scoperta la schiena.  
Stava per avvicinarsi, quando qualcuno si intromise tra sé e l'oggetto dei suoi desideri.  
Un uomo alto dai profondi occhi azzurri e capelli scuri si era avvicinato alla sconosciuta.

"Scusi posso?" - iniziò gentilmente, sedendole accanto.  
La donna non ripose.  
Non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo, continuando a rigirare il suo drink.  
Non ricevendo risposta, il seccatore si fece più vicino.  
"Viene spesso in questo locale?"  
Ancora silenzio.

Draco osservava la scena poco distante, ghignando divertito.  
_Principiante _– pensò.

"Sai, da quando ti ho vista entrare..."  
"Non mi interessi" - lo interruppe bruscamente lei girandosi di scatto -"puoi anche tornare da dove sei venuto. Grazie" - terminò, tornando al suo aperitivo.  
L'uomo strabuzzò gli occhi sorpreso, ma non si diede per vinto.  
"Non sai quello che dici...Dai ci divertiremo...- insistette quello, ostinato ed impassibile, prendendole la mano e stringendola nella sua.

Era troppo.

Un profondo e basso ringhio, proveniente dalle loro spalle, li interruppe.

"Non hai sentito? Ha detto che non ti vuole. Quale parte del concetto _Non mi interessi_ non è chiara?" - un sibilo, duro e minaccioso, che non ammetteva repliche.

Il biondo Malfoy fece un passo avanti, rivelando la sua presenza.

Era a dir poco adirato  
Quelle iridi adamantine risplendevano di rabbia.

Mai invadere il suo territorio.  
**Mai. **

Una semplice occhiata truce bastò a far perdere al presunto pretendente ogni speranza di raggiungere il suo intento di conquistare la giovane donna.

**Mai toccare ciò che gli apparteneva.**  
_Lei gli apparteneva da sempre._

"Scusa Draco...I-io non volevo, cioè non sapevo" - farfugliò l'uomo intimorito -"Io...devo andare, mi aspettano!" - terminò, dileguandosi.

L'osservò scappare senza batter ciglio.  
**Draco Lucius Malfoy era temuto.**

La calma si impossessò nuovamente dei suoi perfetti, quanto raffinati, lineamenti e si avvicinò suadente alla donna.  
Guardandola negli occhi, le prese dolcemente la mano per baciarla.  
La galanteria prima di tutto.

"Io sono Draco Lucius Malfoy, piacere di conoscerla Milady".  
Il suo modo di parlare era fluido ed articolato.

Lo degnò appena di un'occhiata, rapita dalla sicurezza ostentata da quel letale gesto, in grado di poter ammaliare qualsiasi donna.  
Ma lei sapeva perfettamente chi fosse, di cosa fosse capace di ottenere con i suoi eleganti trucchi.

Astuti giochetti atti a raggirare la gente, a confonderla.  
Disorientare anche una come lei.

**Eppure era lì per lui.**

Il ragazzo incontrò di sfuggita il suo sguardo, prima che tornasse a puntarlo nell' enorme specchio che costeggiava l'intera parete.

**Occhi d'oro.**

Iridi ambrate che risaltavano sulla pelle lattea e tra il corvino dei suoi capelli.

Sguardo intenso come pochi.  
Come uno.  
**Il suo.**

Guardava oltre la figura aggraziata della giovane, con gli occhi traboccanti di irritazione.

**Maledetta Mezzosangue...**

Ridestandosi a fatica dai suoi pensieri passati, prese posto accanto a lei.

"Mi scuso per la scena di prima" - cominciò - "ma, purtroppo, sono molti gli scocciatori e i villani. Specialmente in un posto del genere" - disse indicando la sala con lo sguardo -" e per una bellezza come lei." - terminò sfacciato, facendo scivolare lo sguardo lascivo sul suo corpo.

Le gambe erano timidamente accavallate. Quasi serrate l'una sull'altra.  
Il vestito risaliva, morbido, di qualche centimetro al di sopra della metà coscia, lasciando intravedere il pizzo delle autoreggenti e l'accenno di un reggicalze nero.  
Piccolo particolare che, combinato con quella nota di incertezza e di falsa disinvoltura nei suoi gesti, iniziò a minare seriamente il suo incredibile autocontrollo.

_Era sempre riuscito a gestire alla perfezione ogni emozione...perché non ne aveva mai provate._

Gli occhi saettarono sul ventre piatto, avvolto da un aderente corpetto, risalendo fino al seno, messo in risalto da una modesta scollatura.

Come sempre, aveva fatto un'ottima scelta.  
Già pregustava il rendez-vous che, a breve, lo attendeva.

"Signore, posso portarle qualcosa?" - un cameriere, gentile, lo distolse da quel curioso ed eccitante spettacolo, attirando la sua attenzione.

Draco arricciò le labbra in una seria smorfia e, sfregandosi il mento con le dita affusolate, fece per pensarci.

Doveva solennizzare quell'incontro.

"Due calici di Cabernet Sauvignon" - soffiò affabile -"Ah, del '91 prego, la migliore annata."

Una punta di malizia nella voce e negli occhi.  
Il meglio per la sua ennesima conquista.

"Per me nulla. Grazie" - la giovane lo prese in contropiede, rifiutando la sua offerta.

Il sorriso sicuro e sfacciato si spense e si appiattì in un ghigno teso.

Rifiutava Lui.

Non sapeva, però, quanto si stesse sbagliando.

"La prego, insisto. Per questa sera sarà mia ospite" - soffiò tra le labbra, tirate per l'irritazione.

Lentamente la giovane si voltò a guardarlo, con aria circospetta e ugualmente furba.  
L'oro dei suoi occhi era messo in risalto anche dalla luce emanata dall'unico gioiello che indossava: un meraviglioso Granato Spessartite, volgarmente chiamato Granato Mandarino per il suo intenso color arancio brillante.  
Si trattava di una pietra rara e singolare, come inconsueta era colei che la indossava.

"Signor Malfoy, vorrei poterle dire che, da parte mia, sia un piacere conoscerla, ma mi duole farle presente che non è così. Può anche mettere da parte le sue tattiche lascive, perché non funzioneranno."

Quella donna lo stupiva sempre di più, ma non si scompose.

"Così mi offende mia cara, cosa la spinge a pensare questo del sottoscritto?" - domandò falsamente sorpreso ed interessato, architettando un cambiamento di tattica.

"La smetta, non è, forse, la verità?" - sembrava volerlo stuzzicare con il suo tono sensuale e derisorio.

"Hn" - soffiò -"se lo dice lei." - rispose lui enigmatico.

Entrambi cacciatori.  
Entrambi prede.  
Di loro stessi.  
Dei loro stessi istinti.

Sgranando gli occhi, come improvvisamente scottata, la ragazza si voltò di scatto, come se volesse fuggire da qualcosa.

_O da qualcuno._

Ma aveva senso scappare?  
NO!

Senza attendere altro e avvertendo la tensione che iniziava a salire, l'uomo si ritirò.  
Il biondo ritornò, così, ad osservare il pallido riflesso della ragazza.  
I lineamenti erano gentili.  
Freschi.  
Ad occhio e croce le avrebbe dato la sua età.

Al Fatal Sin tutti si conoscevano, il giro di clienti si era ridotto a pochi _intimi._  
Gli habituè.  
Ogni nuova maschera conservava qualcosa di quella passata.  
Un vezzo, una smorfia grazie alla quale ogni frequentatore si rendeva inconsapevolmente riconoscibile.  
Colei che aveva davanti agli occhi, invece, era sicuro di non averla mia vista.

_Almeno non in un posto simile.  
Non in quel frangente._

Non conosceva le smorfie di quel viso, la piega di quelle labbra, ma qualcosa gli suonava familiare.

**Un leggero e verginale rossore, appena accennato sulle guance nivee.  
L'espressione sagace e prudente degli occhi.**

_Saccente come sempre..._

"La smette di fissarmi? Così finisce con il consumarmi!" - sbottò, con tono provocatorio e ironico, la sconosciuta.

Il biondo si schiarì leggermente la voce, divertito.  
Bella, pungente e con coraggio da vendere.  
Perfetta.

Erano poche - **una** - le donne in grado di tenergli testa.

"Oh, mi scusi! Non era mia intenzione metterla a disagio" - disse con aria fintamente offesa - "ma sono rare le bellezze degne di essere ammirate dal sottoscritto."

_Tronfio e vanesio_ - pensò la giovane, socchiudendo appena le palpebre e scuotendo la testa. Una amara smorfia andò ad incresparle le labbra.

_Serenamente amara.  
Perché, ormai, si era rassegnata.  
A soccombere._

"Posso almeno avere il grandissimo onore di sapere il suo nome?" - la cadenza sempre più mordace.

La ragazza manteneva lo sguardo basso, fisso sulle sue mani.  
Sentiva i suoi occhi avidi di risposte.

"Elettra. Mi chiami pure Elettra" - finalmente rispose dopo una pausa ben misurata, con finta indifferenza, in contrasto con il nervoso tamburellare delle dita sul marmo del bancone.  
"Elettra" - le fece coro, soppesando attentamente quel nome e aggrottando scetticamente un sopracciglio.

Con la mente iniziò a vagare tra antichi ricordi ed esperienze passate, alla ricerca di un particolare, un dettaglio, al quale ricollegare quel fittizio nome.

_Elettra..._

"Solo Elettra, presumo!"  
Fu un pensiero formulato ad alta voce, rivolto più a sé stesso che alla sua interlocutrice.  
Una supposizione, una semplice congettura che non aspettava una riposta.

Il responso, infatti, non giunse.

Nella vita era stata tante cose, forse troppe.  
Studentessa modello, meticoloso caposcuola, migliore amica, fidanzata ideale.  
Quella sera, invece, voleva essere solo Elettra.  
Desiderava indossare quella maschera artefatta per potersi abbandonare agli impulsi che la perseguitavano.

Calò il silenzio, intenso e spinoso.

Anche quell'Angelo si era segregato in quell'oscuro inganno.  
Ogni pausa era abilmente calcolata, ogni parola premeditata con maestria.  
Recitava alla perfezione la sua parte in quella meschina farsa e lui aveva deciso di stare al suo gioco.

La segretezza dei loro pensieri venne interrotta dalla musica del pianoforte.

"Cosa ti porta in un luogo del genere, _Elettra_?" - domandò accentuando il suo nome.

Il dolce suono riempiva la sala.

Note sconosciute e sconnesse che si rincorrevano per creare un insieme piacevole ed armonico.  
Ogni nota suonata come se fosse l'ultima.  
Con enfasi e tensione.

La stessa tensione che brillava in quegli occhi di topazio, quando la giovane si voltò per rispondergli.  
Espressione strana, ansiosa, quasi eccitata, di chi nasconde qualcosa.  
Il più inconfessabile dei segreti.

"Sto aspettando qualcuno" - rispose articolando accuratamente ogni parola.

In fondo era vero.

_Aspettava qualcuno..._

Una mezza verità.  
Una mezza menzogna.  
Mentire era perfettamente nella sua indole di donna.

_...lui e lo aspettava da troppo tempo oramai._

Draco deglutì pensieroso.

**Chi era Elettra?**

Il mistero, quel senso di vago che l'avvolgevano lo affascinavano e provocavano sempre di più.

**Intanto, la donna lo fissava.**  
I lineamenti del viso erano un po' più marcati di quanto ricordasse, le guance più aguzze.

**Con sguardo diffidente lo osservava.**  
La pelle era candida - diafana - come un giglio.

**Con paura lo desiderava.**  
Bramava quelle pozze d'argento, iridescenti come il cristallo, che bruciavano di intensità e bramosia.

L'acuto silenzio e il violento gioco di sguardi vennero interrotti dagli scomodi passi del cameriere.

"Ecco a voi" - disse cortesemente - "posso portare altro, signore?"  
Draco non rispose, limitandosi ad abbozzare, sconsolato, un cenno di diniego con la mano.

_La magia era finita.  
La commedia no. _  
La ragazza allungò una mano verso il calice.  
Osservò attentamene il contenuto, prima di portarlo alle labbra.

Il biondo beveva, invece, teso, avvinto dalla sensualità di quel semplice gesto.  
Una mano stringeva delicatamente il lungo gambo di cristallo.  
Le labbra che, gentili, saggiavano l'intenso e delicato nettare.

Il rosso della bocca voluttuosa si scontrava con il rubino del liquido.  
Una goccia dai riflessi violacei sfuggì dalla dolce carezza, infrangendosi sul candido collo da cigno.  
Il rivolo scarlatto serpeggiava sulla pelle opalescente, strisciando - impudente - verso la scollatura.

Qualcosa si mosse in entrambi.  
Una scossa li travolse, scuotendoli nel profondo.  
Un brivido vivo che minava la maschera di lei e facendo vacillare la restante padronanza di lui.

_Il vino prepara i cuori e li rende più pronti alla passione.  
(Ovidio)_

Elettra cercò di portare una mano insicura per raccogliere quella lacrima cremisi, ma qualcosa - una presa salda e forte - glielo impedì.  
Alzò gli occhi sorpresa.  
Draco si era alzato e, con decisione, le aveva afferrato il polso.  
Con lentezza le si era piegato sul collo, seguendo, con la punta delle labbra appena umide, la liquida scia rubiconda, fino ad arrivare a quell'unica stilla per succhiarla via.

La bruna stringeva convulsamente il calice, così forte da pensare che si frantumasse da un momento all'altro tra le sue dita.  
Si impose di calmarsi, ma le risultava difficile - impossibile.  
La usa pelle bruciava sotto il tocco di quelle morbide labbra.  
Chiuse gli occhi, emettendo un flebile sospiro.

Deliziandosi di quel sottile gemito, il biondo si allontanò cauto, nonostante l'irrefrenabile desiderio e voglia di lei che iniziava a farsi sentire.

"Sì, decisamente un'ottima annata" - disse con valutata indifferenza.

Elettra, però, non lo ascoltava.  
Tutto iniziava a perdere consistenza.  
Il tintinnio dei bicchieri di cristallo, la musica del pianoforte, la voce vellutata di Draco, erano tutti suoni ovattati. Ormai si era persa nel prepotente e sofferto rimbombo del suo cuore instabile.

Così, senza scusarsi né preavviso, si alzò e si avviò verso la scalinata che portava al piano superiore.  
Il ragazzo la seguì fin quando gli fu possibile, accompagnando con sguardo famelico ogni passo.  
"Queste donne! Hanno sempre bisogno di incipriarsi il naso." - soffiò sarcastico, bevendo l'ultimo sorso di vino.  
"Grazie Phil" - disse, infine, allontanandosi e lasciando sul bancone una lauta mancia.  
Per il servizio.  
**Il resto per non essere disturbato.**

Adesso basta giocare, era giunto il momento di fare sul serio.

I passi risuonavano veloci e tesi sul marmo scuro.  
Percorreva il corridoio velocemente, alla ricerca di sollievo.  
Di risposte alle innumerevoli domande che le affollavano la mente.

_Cosa ci faceva lì?  
Cosa doveva fare ora?_

Teneva una mano poggiata sul punto esatto in cui aveva sentito le sue calde labbra.  
Non le aveva lasciato segni visibili, si era trattato di un tocco leggero e delicato, ma si sentiva marchiata.

Improvvisamente, l'andito si divise in due.  
La parte di destra conduceva verso l'uscita, verso la razionalità.  
Il corridoio di sinistra, invece, seguiva i suoi istinti, portava al piano superiore - portava da Lui.

Doveva prendere una scelta.

**Destra o sinistra?  
Andare via o restare?  
Ritornare alla realtà o continuare a vivere quella fantasia?**

Altri passi, decisi e composti, si sovrapposero ai suoi.

Sapeva a chi appartenessero.

Il suono cessò, poco distante da dove si era fermata.  
Sentiva il suo respiro regolare.  
Maledizione - imprecò tra i denti.

"Stavi scappando?" - la soffice voce risuonava vicina, troppo vicina.

Si voltò lentamente, deglutendo a vuoto.

_Stava scappando._  
Ma lo spettacolo doveva andare avanti.  
Nel girarsi si era avvicinata alla parete più di quanto volesse e Malfoy distava pochi passi.

In quel momento, valutando la situazione, aveva preso la sua scelta.

Sinistra.

"Per nulla" - disse, raccogliendo tutto il suo coraggio Gryffindor.  
"Mi stavi seguendo?".

"Per nulla" - ribattè beffardo.

Con sguardo torvo, la fissava come se fosse una preda.  
Quella luce bieca e aggressiva non la spaventava, ma aveva il potere di immobilizzarla, facendo crollare le ultime difese.  
Semmai ce ne fossero state.

Le mani infilate nella tasche anteriori dei pantaloni, con passo felino le si avvicinava.

"Posso chiederti, dove cercavi di andare allora?"  
Ad ogni parola si avvicinava sempre di più.  
Oramai era quasi con le spalle al muro.

"Io cercavo la toilette" - mentì senza abbassare lo sguardo.

Con un'ultima e rapida falcata la costrinse ad arretrare completamente, facendola aderire alla fredda parete.

"Bugiarda"

Un sibilo, basso e sottile, prima di sprofondare nell'abisso.

L'aveva intrappolata tra il suo corpo e la parete.  
Avvicinò la sua bocca all'orecchio e iniziò a baciarne il lobo con estenuate lentezza.  
Elettra poggiò le mani contro le forti spalle di lui, per cercare di respingerlo, ma era del tutto inutile.

Non poteva mentire al desiderio di averlo.  
Al corpo che iniziava a rispondere alle sue audaci carezze.  
Al suo cuore!

"Allora" - un sussurro roco ed eccitato le risuonava nell'orecchio -"stavi scappando?" - le chiese ancora, certo che questa volta non avrebbe esitato a dirgli la verità.

Fissava ancora i suoi occhi.  
Quegli occhi che sembravano conoscerlo, che riuscivano a leggergli dentro.  
Che lo spogliavano di ogni certezza - come avevano sempre fatto.  
Chi era quella donna?

Le guance erano di uno sfacciato color cremisi. Le labbra, rosse e carnose, erano leggermente dischiuse ed invitavano ad essere violate.  
Allungò la mano per tracciarne il contorno.  
Le sfregò delicatamente il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore.  
Erano sfrontatamente morbide.

Il seno spingeva, provocante, contro il corpetto del vestito, seguendo il respiro irregolare.

Era dannatamente sensuale!  
Dovette far ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non cedere all'istinto e ai sensi.

I loro occhi guidavano le loro emozioni.

Non avevano bisogno di parlare, con gli sguardi si erano già detti tutto.

**Ti voglio.**

Draco cinse la vita della bella mora, avvicinandosi, con sfibrante flemma, al suo volto, fermandosi al confine delle sue labbra.  
Con la mano libera iniziò a carezzare delicatamente la guancia rossa, per poi scorrere fino alla nuca, stringendola, ancor di più, tra le sue braccia.

Elettra si sentiva in trappola, completamente in balia delle sue emozioni, combattuta tra la voglia di scappare e il profondo desiderio di assaporare quelle labbra viziose, sempre più vicine.

Ad un millimetro dal suo peccato, il giovane iniziò ad arretrare, tenendo gli occhi famelici fissi in quelli della bruna, scuri - liquidi - e profondi.

Un piacevole e eccitante gemito, che ebbe l'effetto di esasperare il desiderio che aveva di lei, uscì dalle sua labbra.

Ghignò compiaciuto alla sommessa protesta della giovane.

Desideroso, si avvicinò nuovamente alle sue labbra.  
Una ciocca di serici capelli ricadde sui suoi occhi. Le mani della donna le andarono incontro per riportarla dietro l'orecchio. Sfiorò il suo collo, fino ad accarezzare i morbidi capelli dietro alla nuca, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Aveva ceduto.

Draco fece scorrere la lingua sottile sulle sue morbide labbra, tracciandone il perfetto contorno.

Erano succose e riusciva a sentire l'intenso sapore del vino, misto quello dolce di lei.

Con una leggera pressione, la invitò a dischiuderle, per avere libero accesso al calore della sua bocca.

**Fu un bacio dolce e delicato...**

Aumentò il ritmo affondando la mano tre i soffici crini corvini, mentre Elettra fece scivolare le braccia dietro al suo collo, per trovare un solido appoggio e rispondendo con altrettanto coinvolgimento.

Le gambe le tremavano e minacciavano di cederle da un momento all'altro.

**...fu un bacio ardente, carico di passione, desiderio, odio, amore ed ossessione, un susseguirsi di emozioni intense e contrastanti.. **

Un gesto che univa due semplici persone…  
Labbra che, bramose, si accarezzano e si trovano. 

**...persone diverse...**

Sospiri che si fondono.

**...sconosciute.**

_Anime che si scoprono._

Elettra iniziava a sentire il cuore martellare prepotentemente, il respiro che diventava affannato.

**Lo voleva.**

Iniziò a lambire il labbro inferiore del ragazzo, a morderlo delicatamente.

Sentiva la lingua di lui esplorare la sua bocca e premere contro la sua, come se cercasse di toccarle l'anima.

Draco si sforzò di sollevare li capo, per poterla ammirare.  
Le gote rosse e calde, le labbra gonfie, il respiro ansante, gli occhi lucidi.

Cos'era quello che brillava nei suoi occhi?  
Lussuria?  
Eccitazione?

_Desiderio e Passione.  
Per lui.  
Occhi d'oro che non esprimevano più disprezzo._

Con le mani le strinse possessivamente i fianchi, mentre con le labbra scendeva a baciarle il collo.  
Una lunga ed eccitante carezza.  
Le sue labbra umide si muovevano esperte sulla candida pelle, per poi morderla.  
Sentiva il suo sapore.  
Il suo odore.

_Quel profumo intenso.  
Effluvio che ridesta ogni senso.  
Il tatto per poterlo sfiorare, morbido e delicato...  
L'udito per poterne ascoltare la perfetta armonia...  
Il gusto per poterne saggiare la dolcezza...  
La vista per poterne ammirare l'immensità dei luoghi sconfinati in cui era in grado di trasportarlo. _

Profumo di Donna.  
Fragranza con la quale i suoi istinti e sentimenti si erano già scontrati - _una fredda vigilia di Natale, un ballo, di molti, molti anni prima_ - per uscirne sconfitti.

**Chi era Elettra?**  
Con la mente affollata dai pensieri - ricordi - e annebbiata da piacere, iniziò a strusciare il bacino contro quello minuto della giovane.

La donna sentì un brivido attraversarle la schiena ed un intenso calore avvolgerle il basso ventre che la costrinsero a gettare la testa all'indietro, esponendo ancor di più il collo ai bollenti baci del ragazzo.

Scese a baciarle la pelle lasciata scoperta dalla scollatura, con una mano risaliva verso il seno, mentre l'altra si insinuava tre le pieghe del vestito, tracciando un sentiero rovente di leggeri tocchi sulla coscia tornita.

Brividi, intensi come scariche elettriche, le attraversavano il corpo.  
Le mani si muovevano sull'ampia schiena, si aggrappavano alle forti spalle.

Con gli occhi chiusi vagava tra le sue fantasie, tra i suoi sogni più intimi, quelli che l'avevano sempre accompagnata. Quelli che la notte la scuotevano nell'anima, che la svegliavano con il respiro affannato, con fronte impregnata di sudore e il suo nome sulle labbra.

_Draco..._

Adesso lo carezzava, lo toccava alla luce della realtà, non più sotto la luce delle stelle che illuminava i suoi infiniti sogni.  
Seguiva il ritmo del suo bacino, mentre una mano, timida, si introduceva con dolcezza sotto la camicia.

Lo sentì sorridere sulla sua pelle.  
Sentiva il calore delle sue mani accarezzarle il seno, ancora coperto.

Con un semplice e divino tocco, era in grado di farle sfiorare il cielo con un dito, ogni bacio infuocato era un passo verso l'inferno.

_**Dannata e Beata.  
La sua anima.**_

Lusinghe di fuoco che erano in grado di mozzarle il fiato.  
Se stava bruciando, la colpa era solo sua.  
Aveva bisogno di quel dolce dolore.

Stava perdendo il controllo e non ne aveva paura.  
Voleva perderlo completamente.

_Draco..._

Un fruscio, un tenue sussurro nella sua testa, costrinse il giovane a fermarsi.

Si chinò nuovamente sulle sue labbra, per rubarle un dolce bacio che sapeva di tenerezza.  
Le baciò le guance, le tempie.  
Lei aveva ancora gli occhi socchiusi.

"Andiamo in camera" - disse con voce rotta dall'emozione e deglutendo a fatica.

Elettra riaprì gli occhi, sorpresa dalla dolcezza e di quelle parole.

Lamine fondenti di bollente ghiaccio che avevano in potere di annientarla.

"I-io" - cercava di articolare una frase di senso compiuto, combattendo contro il rossore che dilagava sulle gote ed evitando il suo sguardo penetrante.

Il biondo sorrise divertito davanti al suo imbarazzo.  
La strinse forte a sé e insieme si smaterializzarono, lasciando nel corridoio solo l'eco del loro piacere.

Ancora saldamente abbracciati, si ritrovarono in un calda e luminosa camera da letto.  
Le pareti erano bianche, candide.  
Il pavimento in marmo era ricoperto da un ampio tappeto asiatico classico, a fondo blu.  
Al centro era ricamato un meraviglioso albero della vita di colore scarlatto.  
L' incantevole letto a baldacchino era posto nel mezzo della stanza, di fronte ad un vivace e scoppiettante camino.

Elettra si scansò dall' abbraccio e con gli occhi color del miele iniziò a vagare sul corpo statutario del biondo.

Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, a cosa stava andando incontro.  
Era lì solo per lui.

Guardandolo languidamente negli occhi, iniziò a sbottonare i bottoni in madreperla della camicia, ad uno ad uno.  
Lentamente.  
Ad ogni tocco, seppur involontario, delle dolci e piccole mani della giovane con la sua pelle, Draco si sentiva travolto da intensi brividi, da sensazioni mai provate.

Con le mani aperte a ventaglio, iniziò a percorrere l'ampio torace, fino ad arrivare alle spalle per far scivolare la camicia lungo le muscolose braccia.

Si avvicinò al corpo del ragazzo e, alzandosi sulle le punte, arrivò a baciargli il collo.  
Faceva scivolare morbida la lingua sulla pelle calda, fino ad arrivare all'ampio petto, costringendolo a socchiudere gli occhi e a sospirare profondamente a ad afferrala dolcemente per i fianchi.

Mossa da improvviso coraggio, Elettra prese a baciarlo con più passione, scendendo ad accarezzare gli addominali scolpiti, fino ad arrivare all'ombellico, stuzzicandolo con la lingua. Arrivò fino alla cintura dei pantaloni, slacciandola, per poi risalire, con calma e lentezza, soffermandosi sui punti più sensibili.

Lo stava facendo impazzire.

Una mano scese verso la chiusura del fastidioso indumento, ma con una ferrea presa Draco le bloccò la mano e con uno strattone la strinse al suo petto.

Si impossessò di nuovo delle sue labbra, questa volta con più impeto, quasi violenza.

Era diventato schiavo delle sue carezze.  
Ossessionato dal suo corpo.

_Ossessionato. Lo era sempre stato._

Anche se stupita da tanta ferocia, Elettra rispose al bacio.  
Liberando la mano dalla presa, cercò le sue spalle, per coinvolgerlo in un caldo abbraccio.

Il giovane la strinse ancora di più a sé, sentendo il seno, ancora coperto, sfregare contro la pelle nuda.  
Le sciolse i capelli, facendoli ricadere i ricci ribelli sulla schiena e sulle spalle.  
Il profumo di mandorle che emanavano lo colpi così intensamente da smarrirlo, fino fargli perdere il senso della realtà.

**Essenza in grado di aprirgli gli occhi.**

Per un istante, ingannevole e fugace, si era rivisto.  
Viziato ragazzino di sedici anni nell'aula di pozioni, immerso ne pungente tanfo di filtri magici ed intrugli, tra i quali, però, era in grado di cogliere quel dolce aroma, proveniente dal primo banco e capace di strappargli un sorriso segreto.

Abbandonò il calore del suo abbraccio per girarle intorno e sistemarsi alle sue spalle.  
Strinse le piccole e delicate mani tra le sue, forti e vigorose, per poi risalire lungo le braccia, sfiorandole appena con i polpastrelli.

Il contrasto tra il freddo delle sue mani e il caldo del suo corpo fece rabbrividire la ragazza.

Giunto alle spalle, scostò i lunghi capelli dalla sua schiena, posandoli su una spalla.

Con calma, che in realtà celava ansia, cercò i bottoni dell'abito. Si apprestò a slacciarli, mentre con le labbra scendeva a baciare la spalla libera.

"Sei bellissima" - le soffiò sensualmente sulla pelle.

Avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma non ne era in grado.  
Si sentiva come paralizzata dalla moltitudine di sensazioni che provava.  
Si limitò ad allungare il braccio, per cercare la sua testa ed immergere la mano in quella soffice massa di crini dorati.

Incoraggiato dalla sua reazione, Draco intensificò le sue attenzioni verso la pelle sensibile del collo, accompagnando il vestito lungo le spalle e facendolo scivolare sui fianchi.  
Rimase piacevolmente sorpreso nel constatare che non portava il reggiseno.

Lasciò il collo da cigno per dedicarsi alla sua schiena. La lingua si muoveva calda e languida lungo la spina dorsale. Le mani abbandonarono la curva del seno per scendere lungo i fianchi morbidi.  
Artigliò i sobri slip di raso nero e li fece scivolare lungo le gambe lisce.

Si rialzò per posizionarsi nuovamente davanti a lei.  
Per ammirarla.

Era nuda ed era divina.

Le mani di Elettra corsero a coprirsi il seno, notando lo sguardo bramoso con cui il biondo lo contemplava.

L'ex slytherin represse un sorriso divertito davanti a quell'alternarsi di audacia e senso del pudore.  
Quasi gli faceva tenerezza.  
_Era sempre stata pudica._

Sentì un piccolo colpo all'altezza dl cuore.  
Un leggero soffio.  
Un battito perso.

Con delicatezza l'aiutò ad adagiarsi sul tappeto.  
Il soffice tessuto le solleticava la schiena, mentre il calore del camino l'avvolgeva.  
Draco la sovrastava con il suo corpo e con l'indice iniziò a tracciare il profilo del suo volto, delle sue labbra piene e gonfie.  
Accarezzò il seno piccolo e sodo, per poi arrivare al suo ombellico.  
La vide chiudere gli occhi e mordere il labbro inferiore, quando la mano si insinuò, vogliosa, tra le sue cosce, sfiorando i morbidi riccioli bruni.  
Serrò le gambe, quando con due dita la penetrò.  
Già tremava.  
La sentiva tremare ed ansimare.

Era un vero piacere per gli occhi vederla con i capelli neri sparsi sul tappeto e gli occhi socchiusi.  
Con una mano cercava di soffocare i gemiti più violenti, mentre con l'altra artigliava spasmodicamente la lana del tappeto.

Scese a baciarle il seno, a stuzzicare con la lingua e con le dita quelle piccole gemme rosee e turgide.  
Gradualmente aumentava l'intensità del movimento delle dita.  
I gemiti diventavano piccole grida strozzate.  
Introdusse con dolcezza un terzo dito in lei, strusciandolo contro il centro della sua femminilità e facendola boccheggiare alla ricerca d'aria.  
La sentiva pulsare tra le sue dita.  
Compiaciuto, spinse, un ultima volta, più in profondità, portandola all'estremo del piacere con un lungo e sonoro gemito infranto sulla sua spalla.

Dolcemente, ritrasse le dita e fece per portarle alla bocca per godere del suo nettare, ma la ragazza lo bloccò - tremate, ma decisa - e la portò alle labbra.  
La ripulì con timida solerzia, lasciando il ragazzo senza parole.

Sentiva il sangue affluire alla gote.  
Mai, in vita sua, aveva ostentato tanta intrepidezza - si era sempre nascosta dietro voluminosi tomi - ma era decisa a godere di ogni istante di quella notte.  
Ogni emozione e gesto.  
**Perché era la prima.  
Perchè sarebbe stata l'ultima.**

Sentire il caldo della sua bocca intorno alle sue dita lo aveva portato all'estremo dell'eccitazione.  
Era al limite.  
La voleva.  
L'avrebbe presa lì in quell'istante sul tappeto.  
Avrebbe voluto farlo anche contro quella squallida parete del corridoio.  
Ma voleva darle ciò che meritava.  
Piacere.  
Puro Piacere.  
Poi, insieme, avrebbero raggiunto l'estasi.

Ancora in preda ai postumi del piacere, Draco la sollevò tra le sue braccia.  
Elettra intrecciò le mani dietro al suo collo, oramai incurante dell'iniziale disagio che l'aveva colpita.  
Per un istante, un breve palpito, in quegli occhi di cenere aveva visto qualcosa di diverso.  
Una luce in grado di dare un senso ad ogni singolo momento di quell'incontro.  
Si rannicchiò, così, teneramente tra le sue braccia, mentre lui la posava sul letto.

Con impellenza si liberò dei pantaloni, restando con un paio di boxer neri ed attillati.  
Si sdraiò accanto alla ragazza sul letto, attirandola a sé con un braccio.  
La fissava negli occhi senza parlare, carezzandole i morbidi capelli.

Con un movimento fluido la fece voltare di spalle.  
Il morbido e fresco tessuto delle lenzuola sfregava gradevolmente contro il seno che, orami, doleva dal piacere.  
Il suo respiro caldo le solleticava la nuca, mentre con una mano gentile le spostava la chioma scomposta.  
Qualcosa di oscenamente caldo le stuzzicava la base del collo, costringendola ad emettere un cristallino gemito, spento contro la seta del cuscino.

**Era vergognosamente piacevole.**

Le sue dita su muovevano leggere sui fianchi, le sfioravano la curva del seno. Con le labbra le scioglieva il debole nodo di seta nera sul collo, facendole scorrere via, lungo il corpo, il prezioso gioiello.

Il freddo della pietra a contatto con la pelle nuda le la fecero sussultare.  
Sentiva il desiderio sciogliersi e mescolarsi al piacere.  
Insieme fluivano nelle vene, avvolgendola completamente e reclamando l'appagamento.

Draco, invece, continuava a torturarla con asfissianti carezze.

**Sfiorava, non toccava.  
Leggere pressioni, piccole scosse in grado di regalarle sensazioni uniche.  
Intense.  
Forti.  
Inesprimibili.**

Con la gemma ancora stretta nella mano destra, il biondo scese a torturarle la schiena.  
I soffici capelli seguivano i suoi movimenti, vellicandole la pelle sensibile e inducendola a socchiudere gli occhi.

**La  
Passione  
La  
Stava  
Lentamente  
Uccidendo**

Una volta risalito nuovamente alla base del collo, la fece rigirare.  
Elettra lo attirò a se, cercando le labbra e catturandole in un caldo bacio.  
Le mani si muovevano su suo corpo sempre più curiose e vogliose.  
Lo toccava senza vergogna.  
Le spalle, larghe e possenti.  
Sentiva i muscoli affusolati tendersi sotto il suo tocco.  
La schiena, fino a scendere alla base e stringerlo di più al suo corpo.

**Lo desiderava.**

Le labbra del biondo scesero decise sul collo, lambendole la pelle sensibile ed eludendo abilmente la sua esplicita rischiata.  
Chiuse una mano intorno al seno, mentre torturava l'altro con la bocca.  
Iniziò a baciarlo, a giocarci con la lingua.  
Stuzzicava il capezzolo con le labbra e con i denti, mentre stringeva l'altro tra le dita.  
Forte fino a farla gemere.  
Dedicò le stesse intense attenzioni anche all'altro seno, mentre l'erezione diventava sempre più evidente e dolorosa.  
Cercò sollievo iniziando a sfregare contro il suo bacino, a spingere lievemente

La ragazza si fece sfuggire un ennesimo gemito, senza reprimerlo.  
Il respiro di entrambi diventava sempre più ansante.

Con le azzardate carezze, arrivò all'ombellico, provocandolo con la lingua, che, sinuosa, eseguiva movimenti circolari.  
Deciso nel continuare quel voluttuoso supplizio, scese ancora più giù, fino a sfiorare con la punta del naso la morbida peluria riccia.

Gettò uno sguardo alla ragazza.  
Aveva la testa reclinata da un lato, gli occhi chiusi e le gote di un eccitante color cremisi.  
Stringeva tra le dita le la morbida seta del letto.  
Non reprimeva più il suo piacere.  
Godeva.

Gli angoli delle labbra sottili si piegarono in un ghigno soddisfatto e compiaciuto, mentre scendeva a saggiare le sue labbra, l'apertura ancora bagnata.

La sentì fremere, ansimare fino a quasi tremare.

Rallenta...indugia...fino a fermarsi, godendosi l'esasperato gemito di protesta della mora.

Risalì fino al suo viso, incontrando il suo sguardo deluso e voglioso.

**Voleva di più  
Voleva lui.  
Glielo leggeva negli occhi.**

I boxer, intanto, erano diventati una costrizione dolente.  
Continuando a contemplarla nel suo fervore, le prese delicatamente le mani e, intrecciandole alle sue, le portò ai lati dell'indumento.

Lo fecero scivolare via, insieme.

Lei divaricò, infervorata, le gambe, quel tanto per permettergli di posizionarsi comodamente nel centro.  
Con un bacio a fior di labbra - che sapeva di passione, dolcezza, amore - e con un'unica e decisa spinta, entrò in lei.

Elettra strizzò gli occhi, schiacciata dal piacere di quel colpo deciso.  
Una spinta che sapeva di odio.

Draco represse un gemito contro le sue labbra.  
Una spinta che sapeva di amore.

**Quanto è sottile la differenza tra odio e amore?  
Impalpabile.  
Loro lo sapevano.**

Rimase fermo dentro di lei per alcuni istanti, godendo di quel calore tanto desiderato

**Ardentemente agognato.**

La ragazza iniziò, però, a muovere il bacino con impazienza -"Ti prego".  
Lo supplicava.  
Ne aveva bisogno.  
Aveva bisogno di sentirlo vivo dentro di lei.  
**Per la prima volta.  
Per l'ultima.**

Iniziò, così a muoversi.  
Dapprima con movimenti lenti e calibrati, baciandole le gote arrossate.  
Le mani esperte che si muovevano sul suo corpo inarcato.  
Le labbra che, umide e calde, scendevano lungo il ventre piatto.  
Aumentò il ritmo degli affondi.  
Colpi di reni forti e decisi che la costringevano ad ansimare rumorosamente alla ricerca di aria, ma ogni spinta, sempre più energica, glielo impediva.

**Era lui l'aria.**

Gli argentei raggi della luna accompagnavano ogni loro movimento, scandendo il ritmo dei quella sensuale danza.

Il tempo scorreva veloce, lo sapeva.  
Rischiava.  
Gli effetti dell'incantesimo a breve sarebbero terminati, ma in quel momento, tra le sua braccia e persa tra i meandri del piacere, non le importava.  
C'è più gusto ad assaporare il desiderio con quel pizzico di rischio che lo accompagna.

Seguiva con il bacino il suo ritmo serrato, mentre appoggiava la sua pallida fronte sulla sua madida di sudore.

Labbra che si sfiorano.  
Occhi che si incontrano.

**Oro e Argento.**  
Come era sempre stato.  
Come era giusto che fosse.

Il biondo portò una mano dietro la sua schiena, sollevandola abbastanza da permettergli di invertire le posizioni.

Lui, steso, la teneva per i fianchi.  
Lei a cavalcioni su di lui.

Sulle loro labbra comparve lo stesso sorriso.  
Sorriso di intesa.  
C'era intesa velata in ogni loro discussione, in ogni botta e risposta.

Con lo sguardo, la sfidava - come sempre.  
La incitava a prendere in mano la situazione.  
Gli occhi le brillavano di orgoglio, come quello che vedeva nella ragazzina che, fiera ed audace, lo affrontava.

Non avrebbe rifiutato la sfida.  
Infatti, Elettra mosse istintivamente il bacino, procurandogli un forte e piacevole spasmo e un brivido lungo la schiena. Iniziò a muoversi lentamente, sentendolo scivolare dentro di lei.  
Sotto la guida delle sue mani, cominciò a roteare il bacino, con un incedere graduale e calibrato.

Draco si impose di non chiudere gli occhi, voleva ammirarla così bella e sensuale, con i capelli mossi che ricadevano ribelli sulle spalle nude e lunghi fino a quasi ricoprirle il seno, Voleva ammirarla mentre portava entrambi alla soglia del piacere.  
L'apice sarebbe giunto dopo e sarebbe stato lui a spalancarne le porte.

Ormai ne era sicuro, certo della sua _ipotesi_, ma voleva una prova.  
Con le mani intrecciate alle sue, l'attirò con vigore a sé per baciarla. Pur presa alla sprovvista, Elettra ripose con altrettanto ardore.

**Era giunto il momento di ottenere delle risposte.**

Con uno repentino scatto di reni, Draco si impose nuovamente sul suo corpo, bloccandole le braccia ai lati della testa.  
In meno di un secondo, la ragazza si era ritrovata ad un centimetro dai suoi occhi, ardenti di rabbia, ma, oramai, era totalmente inebriata dalla passione, sentendo già il l'inteso formicolio diffondersi per il basso ventre.

Lui continuava a spingere - più forte e più veloce - ritraendosi, però, prima di completarla.

**Doveva** sapere.

Avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio.  
"Dimmi chi sei" - il tono era imperioso - era un ordine, non una richiesta - nonostante le parole uscissero affannate.  
Era al limite.  
Non sarebbe durato ancora per molto, era una tortura anche per il suo corpo resistere a quel appagante calore.  
La ragazza cercò di sollevare il bacino per incontrare il suo, ma il disperato tentativo non ebbe successo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e deglutì frustrata.  
Con più impeto, il ragazzo affondò nuovamente, fermandosi ancora al limite e stringendo ancor di più le mani nelle sue.  
Elettra strinse i denti.  
"D-Draco...Ti prego!" - chiese con bisogno sempre più pressante.  
Nessuna supplica, però, potè fargli cambiare idea.  
Roteò il bacino, provocandole una violenta fitta di piacere, per poi ritrarsi quasi completamente.  
"Ti prego, non posso dirtelo" - riuscì a dire tra un gemito di accennato appagamento ed un sospiro di protesta.  
Sulle sottili labbra del ragazzo si dipinse un ghigno malefico.  
Una risata perfida e sottile - da serpe - le risuonò nell'orecchio, accompagnata da un gemito cupo e spezzato "Come preferisci...**Hermione**!"

Hermione.  
L'aveva scoperta.

Sgranò gli occhi sorpresa, ma non ebbe il tempo di pensare ad altro.  
Sentì le mani del biondo sciogliere la presa con le sue portare le sue gambe lunghe tornite intorno al suo bacino, facendogliele allacciare saldamente.  
Hermione lo sentì entrare ancora più in profondità.  
Un'unica forte spinta -** carica di odio represso, disprezzo, amore e ossessione **- la obbligò a sbarrare gli occhi e a gettare la testa all'indietro.

Quando incontrò nuovamente quelle iridi adamantine, rimase senza fiato.  
La trapassavano, opprimendola cono la loro incomprensibilità.  
Erano scure, cupe come il cielo in tempesta.

**Dolore**, un'acuta fitta di dolore si mischiava al senso di completezza che stava per sopraffarla.

Spinta dalla passione che dilagava, si aggrappò alle sue spalle.  
Gli affondi si intensificarono, diventando sempre più profondi e portando entrambi quasi all'estremo.

_Estremo del piacere, di quel sogno, di quella fantasia, di quell'incontro, di tutto.  
Di loro._

Ancora una volta il ragazzo roteò il bacino, con più foga e senza ritrarsi.  
Sentì le unghie della mezzosangue affondare profondamente nella carne.  
Faceva male.  
Maledettamente male.  
Forse sarebbe rimasta una cicatrice, ma non aveva importanza.  
Sarebbe stato un segno tangibile di quella notte e del turbine di emozioni che lo stavano sopraffacendo.

Felicità, era felice perché si sentiva desiderato...da lei.  
Odio, perché lo aveva ingannato.  
Amore, perché l'amava.  
**Draco Malfoy amava Hermione Granger.**

Quest'ultimo pensiero fu accompagnato da un'ultima spinata, più tenue, pacata, dolce, che ebbe l'effetto di portare entrambi al piacere.  
Forte e violento come la passione e il desiderio che li aveva travolti, doloroso come l'ossessione e l'odio che li aveva sempre divisi.

Stremato, si abbandonò sul corpo ancora ansante della Granger.

Passarono minuti di interminabile silenzio, durante i quali gli effetti dell'incantesimo svanirono.  
I fluenti boccoli corvini ripresero il loro color cioccolato.  
Gli occhi non mutarono, ma rimasero di quell'intenso color ambra.  
Erano quelli gli occhi che aveva imparato ad amare ed apprezzare.  
I lineamenti del viso si addolcirono, rivelando la donne che era diventata.

Fu l'ex Gryffindor a parlare per prima.

"Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?" - anche se ridotta ad un sussurro, la voce le si era addolcita, perdendo quella nota calde e sensuale che avrebbe stonato con l'armonia della sua persona.  
Draco non si alzò per guardarla, non si scompose, semplicemente socchiuse gli occhi e si rannicchiò contro il suo seno, come fa un bambino con la sua mamma.  
"Innanzitutto non sai fingere, hai respinto tutto coloro che ti si sono avvicinati, ma non lo hai fatto con me. Ci hai provato, ma alla fine hai ceduto. Devi imparare dal sottoscritto Granger" - disse con il tono sarcastico e pungente che caratterizzava ogni loro scambio di opinioni.  
"Solo questo?"  
"No" - il tono improvvisamente serio -" Elettra deriva da Elektron, termine che, in greco, indica l'ambra. Come il colore di tuoi occhi. Solo tu avresti potuto fare un ragionamento del genere per nasconderti dietro ad uno pseudonimo".

Hermione non rispose, presa dalle sue riflessioni.  
Aveva ragione.  
Aveva deciso il nome Elettra proprio per quello, ma anche per _attirarlo._

**Attirarlo nella sua trappola.**

Chiuse gli occhi per cacciar via quel pensiero e quel senso di oppressione che iniziava a travolgerla.

**La colpa.**

"Hermione?"

Riaprì gli occhi al suono così dolce del suo nome.

"Dimmi Draco" - anche il nome del ragazzo appariva dolce se pronunciato da lei.

Si chiese come sarebbe stato poterlo chiamare sempre così, con quel nome e con quel tono, ogni giorno.

_**"Non mi lasciare" **_

Furono parole appena sussurrate, perché Draco si addormentò - stremato e felice - tra le sue braccia, mentre una calda e amara lacrima scendeva a bagnare le guance della bella mezzosangue.

_Peccato che non lo avrebbe mai scoperto. _

I raggi di un sole autunnale inondavano la stanza con il loro tenue calore.  
Si infrangevano contro le pareti chiare e, timidi, sfioravano i sottili capelli biondo sparsi sul cuscino, tingendoli d'oro.

Il sole era sorto.  
Un nuovo giorno era nato.  
Il giorno di una nuova vita con lei.  
**La sua Mezzosangue. **

Gli angoli delle labbra gli si incresparono in dolce sorriso, uno di quelle che avrebbe rivolto solo a lei.  
Allungò un braccio al suo fianco, alla ricerca del corpo di Hermione.  
Aveva ancora voglio di stringerla, di sentirsi avvolto dalla sua innata dolcezza, di avvolgerla con il suo amore.  
Fare l'amore ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Fino a sfinirla.  
Fino a sfinirsi, perché non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.

**L'altra estremità dell'immenso letto, però, era vuota.**

Sorpreso, aprì gli occhi.

"Hermione?" - la voce era ancora roca per il sonno, ma mostrava un segno di timore.  
Non ricevendo risposta, si alzò e, recuperando l'intimo dal pavimento, si diresse in bagno.  
**Vuoto.**

Si passò una mano tra i capelli lucenti.  
Dove poteva essere andata?  
Iniziava ad innervosirsi, ma, in fondo, che motivo aveva?  
Sarebbe tornata..._vero?_  
Sarebbe entrata da quella porta, con il suo solito cipiglio da vecchia megera, sbraitando perché per colpa sua aveva fatto tardi a – solo Merlino sa – quale improrogabile appuntamento.  
Sicuramente qualche visita ai suoi amichetti, Potty e Weasley, o forse la Piattola.  
Sarebbe arrivata e avrebbero fatto pace tra le coperte..._giusto?_  
Eppure c'era qualcosa che non andava in quella stanza.  
Mancava qualcosa.  
Lo sguardo iniziò a vagare guardingo.  
Il letto era totalmente disfatto, con le coperte riversate su un solo lato.

**Non mancava lei, ma l'essenza di lei.**

Sul marmo c'erano i resti dei suoi abiti.  
**Solo i suoi.**

"Maledizione Granger!" - soffiò adirato tra i denti.

Molto lontana da Londra, una ragazza se ne stava seduta in riva al mare.  
I ricci capelli ricadevano scomposti sulle spalle e il vestito rosso si era totalmente sciupato.

_Povera Ginny, le verrà un colpo _- pensò Hermione.  
Perché la sua migliore amica le aveva dato una mano ad architettare quella subdola messinscena.

Le era sembrata una cosa giusta, ma ora non ne ara più tanto convinta.  
Sentiva il peso delle conseguenza gravare sulla sua mente, anima a e cuore.

Lo desiderava.  
Lo voleva dal settimo anno.  
Inizialmente aveva pensato che quella improvvisa voglia fosse alimentata dall'impossibilità di averlo.  
Una come lei con uno come lui sarebbe stato assurdo.  
Invece, con l'andare del tempo, aveva capito che c'era dell'altro.  
**Se ne era innamorata.  
Perdutamente.  
Pazzamente.  
Segretamente.**

Aveva taciuto quel sentimento per troppo tempo, soffocato fino alla fine degli studi ad Hogwarts, per poi richiuderlo in fondo al cuore con la fine di tutto.

Lui era andato via e lei aveva continuato per la sua strada, fingendo che nulla la turbasse.

**Amore e desiderio avevano mosso quella farsa.**

Poi, un giorno, le era arrivata all'orecchio la voce della sua presenza al Fatal Sin.  
Locale dissoluto dove era possibile dare sfogo alle proprie passioni e desideri.  
Un locale per Malfoy.  
Un locale per quella parte di sé che Hermione Granger non riusciva più a tenere sotto controllo.

Qualcosa, però era andato storto.

Fin dai tempi dei Hogwarts le sue parole avevano sempre avuto il potere di spezzarla in due.  
Che fossero gli insulti del ragazzino viziato o le dolci parole di un uomo innamorato.  
Innamorato di Lei.  
Aveva visto quella luce nei suoi occhi mentre la portava verso il letto tra le sue braccia.

**Amore e consapevolezza.**

Solo che se ne era resa conto troppo tardi.  
Tardi non di giorni, ore o mesi.  
Tardi di anni.

**Presa dalla rabbia, afferrò un sasso e con impeto lo lanciò in acqua.  
La superficie del mare si increspò in tanti cerchi concentrici e il sasso affondò. **

Ecco cosa sarebbe stata lei per Draco Malfoy.  
Un sasso in fondo all'acqua.  
Un fastidio momentaneo che sarebbe andato a fare compagnia agli altri.  
Sarebbe stata una delle tante.

Draco, invece, sarebbe stato per lei una spina.  
Una piccola e sottile spina che si insinua nella pelle, pungente.  
Sarebbe rimasta lì a far male, fin quando non fosse giunto qualcuno per toglierla via.  
Sempre se quel qualcuno ci fosse riuscito. 

No, ci doveva riuscire.  
Ci sarebbero riusciti, insieme  
Perché aveva inizio un nuovo capitolo della sua storia, con quello che sarebbe diventato l'uomo della sua vita e sicuramente Draco Malfoy non ne avrebbe fatto parte.  
**Lo avrebbe dimenticato, anche se il biondo Malfoy si era portato via una parte di sé.  
L'aveva trascinata tra le fiamme dell'inferno.  
Aveva perso sé nel suo peccato. **

Portò una mano sul collo, dove sentiva ancora la pelle scottare.  
Lì, con il primo tocco delle sue labbra, l'aveva marchiata.  
L'aveva dannata.  
Ma si sentiva dannatamente felice. 

Draco tornò in camera furioso.  
L'aveva cercata in ogni stanza del locale, in ogni corridoio, ma di lei nessuna traccia.  
Nessuno l'aveva vista andar via e quel luogo era protetto da incantesimi potenti, che impedivano la smaterializzazione.  
Si era volatilizzata.

Si guardò allo specchio, notando qualcosa sull'antico mobile.

**Un'orchidea bianca. Fiore che simboleggia sensualità  
Era accompagnato da una pergamena.**

Con foga a srotolò e lesse il messaggio.

Vivrò la mia vita  
Brillando come un diamante, giocandomela ai dadi  
Vivendo al limite, mostrando al vento come si vola senza di te  
Hermione.

Accartocciò quell'inutile epilogo della sua breve felicità e lo gettò nel camino.

Dannata donna che gli aveva fatto perdere i sensi.  
Lurida sanguesporco che gli aveva stregato la mente  
Maledetta Hermione Granger che si era portato via una parte sè

Battè violentemente i pugni contro la porta.

Maledetta Mezzosangue.  
Uno dei suoi trucchi.  
Un altro.  
Si divertiva ad ingannarlo.  
L'avrebbe pagata.

Qualcosa, però, bloccò quello scatto d'ira.

**"Draco"**

Il suo nome pronunciato dalla voce cristallina della giovane.  
Il piacere e l'amore che aveva provato.

Come quella mattina, sorrise dolcemente.  
Con gli occhi ritornò allo specchio, ammirando quella nuova luce che gli brillava negli occhi.  
**Determinazione.**

**"Sta tranquilla Granger, ti troverò. Non ti renderò la vita tanto facile."**

Con questa sicurezza, con la volontà di ritrovarla per non perderla uscì dalla stanza.

**Quello che entrambi, però, non sapevano è che al destino non manca il senso dell'umorismo.**

Fine.


End file.
